My love's come back
by Marjo76
Summary: Non Sasuke, je veux pas que tu partes ! Mais c'est trop tard, mon ami était parti pour Suna mais m'avait promit de revenir. Douze ans après, j'ai bientôt 17 ans et un nouveau arrive dans la classe de Tenten... UA, OS...


Coucou ^^

Me voilà de retour avec ce nouvel OS sur SasuNaru ^^.

**Titre :** My love's come back.

**Dislaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je n'aurais jamais pu les "manier" aussi bien que Masashi Kishimoto ^^. Je le remercie aussi pour l'ambiguïté qu'il a mis dans la relation de Naruto et Sasuke, ça nous permet de faire de belles fics XD.

**Genre :** UA, romance, friendship, family.

**Couples :** SasuNaru (particulièrement), KibaHina, LeeSaku...

**Raiting :** T

**Note :** ah, j'ai écrit cet OS pour un évènement spécial ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher blond ! Bon anniversaire à toi Naru ! =D

Je dois avouer aussi autre chose; je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour cet OS ce matin quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire et en fait, plus j'écrivais, plus l'inspiration venait =). J'espère donc que ça vous plaira ! Je me suis relue pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de fautes, mais s'il y en a encore, je suis désolée ! ^^

Bien maintenant, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_-Sasuke ! Je veux pas que tu partes ! S'écria un petit blond environ âgé de cinq ans, en pleurs._

_-Je suis désolé Naru, mais j'ai pas le choix, mon papa à trouver un nouveau travail à Suna et je dois le suivre, mais je te promets qu'on se reverra, lui répondit un brun du même âge que lui._

_ Le blondinet, plus petit que le brun se mit à éclater encore plus en sanglots, face à la réponse de son meilleur ami. Il était très triste que celui-ci parte loin de lui. Ils s'étaient toujours connus et leurs parents, étant très proche, ils l'avaient aussi été dès leur plus jeune âge. Le brunet vint alors prendre Naruto dans ses bras et ce dernier étreignit Sasuke comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. _

_ Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le déménagement de la famille Uchiha. Fugaku, le père serrait la main de Minato, comme à son habitude impassible, cependant ses yeux trahissaient une légère tristesse à l'idée de quitter ses meilleurs amis. Sa femme, Mikoto était en pleurs dans les bras réconfortant de sa meilleure amie Kushina. Leur aîné, Itachi, était comme son père, son visage restait de marbre mais ses petits yeux d'un garçon de dix ans seulement étaient très tristes, il était face à son meilleur ami lui aussi, c'était Nagato, le neveu de Kushina. Enfin, Sasuke était serré aussi fort que quelques jours auparavant par Naruto qui pleurait toujours autant son départ. _

_ Finalement, les quatre Uchiha se détachèrent des Namikaze-Uzumaki et montèrent dans la BMW de Fugaku. Le camion de déménagement les suivit lorsqu'ils démarrèrent. Mikoto, Sasuke et Itachi firent de longs signes de main à l'autre famille alors qu'ils partaient vers une nouvelle vie. Sasuke, en pensant qu'il ne verrait plus son petit blond extraverti laissa échapper une seule petite larme, montrant ainsi toute la peine qu'il ressentait._

_

* * *

_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce rêve, enfin, que je n'avais pas revécu ce souvenir. Sasuke avait été obligé de me laisser, mais il m'avait promis qu'il reviendrait et j'espère toujours qu'il tiendra sa promesse, bien que cela fasse presque douze ans. Et oui... j'aurais bientôt dix-sept ans, dans quelques jours à vrai dire. Bon, il faudrait que je me lève, mais j'ai franchement la flemme. Je suis en Terminale L et les heures sont carrément classes ! Mais le seul inconvénient, c'est que pour finir plus tôt que les autres, il faut commencer plus tôt aussi, donc tous les jours ou presque, je commence à 8h10. C'est, comme dirait Shika, -un de mes meilleurs amis- galère ! Il n'est que 6h30 mais je finis par me lever. Mes parents sont déjà en bas, j'entends la douce voix cristalline de ma mère et le rire rauque et grave de mon père.

Je descends de mon lit et vais prendre une douche. Heureusement qu'il y a une salle de bain à l'étage, parce que, honnêtement, j'ai trop la flemme ce matin ! Je sais, je me répète, mais je suis comme ça, moi, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi, je porte les noms de mes deux parents et surtout pourquoi celui de ma mère en premier ? Et bien c'est simple, mes parents ne sont pas mariés, ils trouvent que le mariage pousse les couples à divorcer rapidement. Ensuite, si c'est le nom de ma mère que je porte avant celui de mon père, c'est parce qu'ils l'ont choisi, ils trouvent que cela fait plus esthétique. Je ne les contredirai pas, j'aime bien trop mon nom pour cela. Non, je ne suis pas égocentrique ou narcissique, je m'aime c'est tout !

Enfin, bref, j'entre dans la douche et l'eau chaude me réveille doucement et me détend par la même occasion. Je reste sous le jet d'eau pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de commencer à me laver. Une fois fini, je sors, me sèche et m'habille, c'est dur avec toute la buée qu'il y a mais je gère. Je me mets devant la glace et me fixe d'un air critique après avoir enfilé mon uniforme scolaire. J'aime assez la couleur de mes cheveux et celle de mes yeux mais je déteste avoir les mèches ébouriffées de tous côtés. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à les dompter, alors, je les laisse, je ne tente même plus de les coiffer, sachant que c'est peine perdue.

Je sors de la salle d'eau et descends l'escalier. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et saluts mes parents qui me sourient gentiment mais avec beaucoup d'insistance. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis hausse les épaules. Ce sont des adultes, pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures. Je m'installe devant mon bol préparé avec soin par ma chère maman. Que je l'aime ma mère ! Toujours là quand je veux redevenir un bébé ! Cette phrase me fait replonger dans mon rêve-souvenir et mon expression devient songeuse, alertant un peu mes parents sur mon état. C'est vrai que sourire comme un débile et deux secondes après devenir songeur, ça doit les surprendre, mais bon... Je reviens au présent quand mon père passe pour la troisième fois sa main devant mes yeux en m'appelant. Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit. Il soupire soulagé et je commence à manger.

-Naruto, arrête de manger si vite ! Tu as le temps, il n'est que... 7h15 ! Non, en fait, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard, s'écrit ma mère, nous faisant rire mon père et moi.

-Maman, j'ai le temps ! Mon bus ne passe qu'à 7h45 et je n'ai qu'à aller devant la barrière pour le prendre vu que l'arrêt est juste devant.

-Ok, ok, dans ce cas, vu que tu as le temps, mange lentement ! Réplique ma roussette de mère poule.

-D'accord, soupiré-je, en levant les yeux au ciel... ou plafond plutôt.

-Naruto, arrête de lever les yeux au plafond quand je te parle ! Me gronde ma mère.

-Bien maman ! Lui dis-je, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Minato, dis quelque chose !

-Naruto, cesse d'embêter ta mère de si bon matin... même si c'est très amusant, finit-il en murmurant.

-Minato ! S'écrit la femme qui m'a mis au monde.

-Désolé chérie, abdique mon père, me faisant exploser de rire.

Je finis mon bol et pars chercher mon sac dans ma chambre. Je regarde le cadre posé sur ma table de chevet. Sur la photo, mon meilleur ami et moi sommes représentés, avec mon bras autour des épaules du brun, un sourire gigantesque aux lèvres alors que Sasuke fait une mine ennuyée alors que ses yeux trahissent son amusement. Ah... c'était le bon temps, si seulement il tenait sa promesse et revenait ! Je soupire de mélancolie. Je dois me ressaisir ! Sasu a toujours tenu ses promesses, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait ! Je regarde mon réveil et me rends compte qu'il est presque 7h45. Je descends à grandes enjambées, prends vivement ma veste, -c'est qu'il fait plus si chaud que cela en ce début d'octobre !- et me dirige vers la porte en m'écriant :

-Ittekimasu !

-Itterashai ! Répondent mes parents en retour.

Je marche jusqu'à mon arrêt de bus et attends. Une minute environ passe et le bus arrive. Je monte dedans, paie et vais m'asseoir près de Kiba qui me fait de grands signes de main en me montrant la place libre à côté de lui. Inuzuka Kiba et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup mentalement, mais sinon, c'est mon contraire niveau physique. D'abord, il est plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres, il est châtain très foncé, limite brun clair, aux yeux noisettes et il a un triangle dessiné sur chacune de ses joues. Il dit que ça fait classe. Moi, je dis que ça fait bizarre, en plus, il a les yeux, un peu comme les chiens, la pupille est très fine et ses dents sont assez longues aussi, on croirait un vampire !

Je m'installe près du vampire et on commence à parler de notre week-end. Il me dit qu'il est allé chez sa petite-amie Hinata, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas dans le bus, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Il m'annonce qu'en fait, elle est tombée malade samedi et que, du coup, il a passé le week-end à prendre soin de sa chérie. Je souris moqueusement et il rougit de colère et de gêne mêlées, avant de me dire :

-Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre avec quelqu'un ? Je pensais que tu aimais Sakura, mais depuis qu'elle sort avec Lee, tu n'as fait que les féliciter, alors c'est assez louche.

-Je n'étais pas amoureux de Sakura, figure-toi et je les ai félicités parce que ce sont mes amis et qu'ils sont très mignons ensemble, souris-je doucement.

-Ah ok, mais, ça ne répond pas à ma question, quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre avec quelqu'un ? En plus, tu es bi, alors ça devrait être plus facile de trouver, non ? Tu as du succès en plus.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux et il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse pour le moment.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'abandonne !

Je ris doucement face au geste de mon ami qui a levé les mains pour les rabaisser juste après dans un geste de lassitude exacerbée, je dis ne pas être amoureux, mais des fois, je me demande ce que je ressens pour mon meilleur ami d'enfance. On finit par arriver devant le lycée et on se dirige vers nos amis. Je saluts d'abord les filles, Yamanaka Ino, une blonde aux yeux bleus, puis Tenten, une brune aux yeux marrons, Haruno Sakura, ma chère rosée de meilleure amie que je prends dans mes bras, et Subaku no Temari, une autre blondinette aux yeux bleus, mais foncés cette fois, elle me dit que ses frères Gaara et Kankuro ne seront pas là aujourd'hui car ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur père pour la journée. Je hausse les épaules d'un air de compréhension puis, je passe aux garçons, à qui je sers la main. Il y a d'abord, Hyuuga Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, un brun aux yeux incroyablement blanc crème comme sa cousine, puis Nara Shikamaru, le petit-ami de Temari, un brunet aux yeux marrons avec une drôle de coiffure en ananas, ensuite, Akimichi Choji, un châtain aux yeux marrons, qui n'aime pas qu'on lui parle de son poids. Puis, vient le tour de Aburame Shino, un brun aux yeux je-ne-sais-pas-quelle-couleur car il porte toujours des lunettes noires, et enfin Rock Lee, le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie, il est brun avec des yeux marrons-noirs et de gros sourcils, d'où son surnom. Je me tourne en tous sens, mais ne vois pas Saï, il doit être soit déjà rentré, soit malade, soit en train de dessiner dans un coin de la cour donc il ne nous aurait pas vus. Je penche pour la dernière option et regarde dans la cour. Je finis par le repérer et je dis à mes amis de me suivre. On va voir Saï et on regarde ce qu'il dessine.

Lorsqu'il nous repère enfin, il lève la tête vers nous, il est brun aux yeux noirs, comme Sasuke, mais sa peau est moins pâle que celle de mon meilleur ami d'enfance. On lui dit bonjour et la sonnerie retentit enfin. On est pas tous dans la même classe et encore moins dans la même section. Kiba, Saï, Ino, Hinata, Gaara et moi sommes en littéraire tandis que Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Shino, Kankuro et Temari sont en scientifique et que Choji, Lee et Tenten sont en économique et sociale. On part en petits groupes chacun de notre côté, car comme je l'ai dit plutôt, nous ne sommes pas tous dans la même classe à cause de nos options, moi je ne suis qu'avec Kiba et Gaara qui font eux aussi anglais de spécialité, on est d'ailleurs les seuls garçons dans notre classe. Tandis que Saï, Hinata et Ino sont dans l'autre classe où ils font Arts Plastiques.

Arrivé en classe, on commence directement par la philo. C'est un peu toujours la même chose, mais j'aime assez. La prof s'appelle Yuhi Kurenai, elle est super sympa, c'est notre prof principale. Après deux heures à parler « d'autrui », on sort en récré retrouver les autres. Notre groupe est assez populaire, on est aussi assez jalousé par certains qui n'apprécient pas que des ES, des S et des L trainent ensemble, je ne comprendrai jamais les gens je crois ! Enfin bref, après dix minutes de rigolade et de pause bien méritées, on remonte au troisième étage pour se coltiner deux heures de littérature avec Mitarashi Anko, j'aime bien la prof mais qu'est-ce que le cours peut être barbant ! Écouter parler la prof pendant deux longues heures à propos de _Fin de Partie_ de Samuel Beckett, je peux vous assurer que c'est de la pure torture ! Lorsqu'on sort enfin de cours, on est tranquilles pour l'après-midi. Vu qu'on fait partie du second groupe, on n'a pas cours de l'après-midi. Les autres ont une heure d'anglais SP avec Yamato-sensei. J'aime bien ce prof et ses cours, -surtout qu'on fait _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, mais... je ne sais pas, les cours pourraient être plus captivants. Avec Kiba, on descend manger avec les autres. Tenten s'exclame alors, toute contente :

-On a un nouveau dans la classe, il est trop beau !

-Ah oui ? Comment il s'appelle ? S'enquit Ino, excitée comme une puce.

-Uchiha... commence-t-elle.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke est revenu ? Je la coupe brusquement.

-Euh... oui, c'est ça, il s'appelle comme ça. Tu le connais ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami ! Tu sais où il est là ?

-Comme on a pas cours cet après-midi, il est rentré chez lui, il ne mange pas à la cantine.

-Oh... fais-je déçu, et tu sais où il habite ?

-Euh... non, désolée, il n'a pas voulu le dire, il n'a pas parlé du tout en fait. Il est resté froid et impassible tout le long de sa présentation par Tsunade-sensei.

-Ah bon, d'accord, tant pis, souris-je faussement.

Le déjeuner fini, on sort et je dis à mes amis que je rentre chez moi, car on a une dissertation de philo à rendre pour la semaine suivante et je veux la faire maintenant pour être tranquille après. Kiba me comprend mais ne la fera pas tout de suite, je le connais, là, il va aller voir Hinata et il passera la journée avec elle. Et à la veille de rendre la copie, il s'affolera et me demandera de lui passer ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il prenne un peu mes idées. Je souris doucement face à ce comportement. On se dit à demain et je rentre chez moi à pieds. Il n'y a pas de bus le midi sauf le mercredi et le samedi alors, je marche et j'en ai pour une heure au moins. J'allume donc mon i-Pod que je mets à fond dans mes oreilles et avance vers chez moi avec _Rebirthing _de Skillet en fond. Lorsque j'arrive enfin chez moi, j'entre en disant :

-Tadaima ! Tout en enlevant mes chaussures. Je remarque alors une paire de chaussures qui m'est inconnue, je hausse les épaules.

-Okaeri ! Répond ma mère, avec une joie vraiment exacerbée, me faisant froncer les sourcils, surtout que déjà ce matin, elle et mon père avaient une attitude vraiment bizarre.

Je pose ma veste sur le porte-manteau près de la porte et vais dans ma chambre déposer mes affaires. Je redescends faire la bise à ma mère et faire mon curieux par la même occasion. J'entre dans la cuisine et la première chose que je vois, c'est une touffe de cheveux bruns avec de beaux reflets bleu-foncés en pique et je m'approche alors, ne voulant pas y croire. Je murmure alors :

-Sasuke...

Il se tourne vers moi et mes yeux s'humidifient lorsque je vois que c'est bel et bien mon ami d'enfance qui se trouve devant moi. Je courre donc vers lui et le serre dans mes bras à l'étouffer. Il m'étreint en retour et je lui fais savoir à quel point il m'a manqué. Je sens son petit sourire dans mon cou et je souris à mon tour entre mes larmes de joie. Je me dégage ensuite légèrement de son étreinte pour le regarder et lui parler. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi beau, ses deux mèches brunes encadrent toujours son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux onyx sont toujours aussi magnifiques. Tenten m'a dit qu'il était froid et impassible, pourtant je ne vois que mon ami, me souriant légèrement comme à son habitude avec ses yeux amusés. Je l'embrasse sur les deux joues et son amusement s'accroit. Il commence alors la conversation :

-Bonjour Naru, tu vas bien ? Sa voix est toujours aussi grave, mais à présent elle a aussi un côté sensuel qui me donne des frissons.

-Salut à toi aussi Sasu, oui ça va bien et toi ?

-Ça va mieux maintenant que j'ai enfin pu tenir ma promesse.

Je lui souris, il n'a donc pas oublié ! Je suis tellement heureux !

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu maintenant ?

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que ça te fait pas plaisir que je sois revenu !

-Bien sûr que si ça me fait plaisir ! Mais je me demande pourquoi maintenant ?

-Et bien, mon père s'est fait muter de nouveau à Konoha, après douze ans à être dans son travail loin de ses meilleurs amis, il a fini par s'ennuyer. C'est pourquoi on est rentré ce week-end.

-Quoi ? Ce week-end et je ne te vois qu'aujourd'hui ?

-Du calme, ma mère avait prévenu tes parents, alors ce n'est pas ma faute ! On devait...

-Mes parents étaient au courant ? Le coupé-je, en me tournant vers ma mère lui lançant un regard noir.

-Et bien, oui, j'ai dû oublier de te passer le message, étrange... fait-elle innocemment.

-Arrête ! Ce matin avec papa vous souriez comme des malades ! T'en as fait exprès de ne rien me dire !

-Euh... peut-être, bon je vais vous laisser, je dois aller... faire des courses, oui voilà, faire des courses, amusez-vous bien !

Sur ce, elle part, nous laissant Sasuke et moi, seuls dans la maison. Tout à coup, je réalise que je suis toujours sur les genoux de mon ami et qu'il me serre toujours aussi fort, comme s'il ne voulait pas me perdre.

-Euh... Sasu... tu peux me lâcher maintenant tu sais, je ne vais pas m'envoler, héhé... ris-je nerveusement, bizarrement, mon cœur bat la chamade depuis que je l'ai vu... non, depuis que Tenten a prononcé son nom ce midi en fait.

-Euh... ouais, mais non, je préfère te garder comme ça, sourit-il moqueusement, comme avant, me faisant légèrement rougir.

-Et sinon, comment vont Fugaku, Mikoto et Itachi ?

-Bien. Et Minato et Nagato, comment vont-ils ?

-Papa va bien et Nagato est à la fac et ne rentre que le week-end. Il est reparti hier mais il va bien...

-Ton cousin va à l'université du coin ? Parce que Itachi nii-san y va aussi, me sourit-il doucement.

-Oui, souris-je à mon tour. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire, baka ! Mais, tu peux m'en poser une autre...

-Alors déjà, je ne suis pas un baka, baka ! Ris-je, me rappelant nos joutes verbales dans notre enfance, et ensuite, pourquoi tu as paru froid et impassible à Tenten, alors que tu es doux et sympa avec moi ?

-Qui est Tenten ? Me répond-il en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air que je qualifierai de jaloux, me donnant chaud au coeur.

-Une amie, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire et encore moins avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

-Ah... je comprends mieux, dis-je en souriant de plus en plus. Et sinon, tes potes ne vont pas te manquer ?

-Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo ? Non, on était pas très proches à vrai dire.

-Ok, bon, on va pas rester ici tout l'après-midi, tu viens dans ma chambre ?

-Ouais... sourit-il d'un air... pervers ? Oula, j'ai vraiment chaud tout à coup.

Je descends de ses genoux, qui soit dit en passant sont très confortables et on monte jusqu'à ma chambre. En entrant, je me tourne vers lui et m'excuse en rougissant du bazar qui se trouve un peu partout autour de nous. Il me sourit me signifiant qu'il s'en moque. Je m'approche de mon lit et le refait rapidement. On s'assoit ensuite dessus et on parle jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous appelle pour descendre manger le soir. Je suis tellement content d'avoir retrouvé mon ami d'enfance que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et que j'ai complètement zappé de commencer ma dissert'. Bof... tant pis, tant que je suis avec Sasu, tout va bien !

On descend et je saluts Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi qui sont arrivés entre temps. Mikoto me sert dans ses bras en souriant et disant que j'ai bien grandi. Fugaku me fait un très léger sourire et Itachi de même en me serrant la main. Il me demande alors :

-Nagato n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est parti hier soir pour la fac dans laquelle, d'après Sasu, vous serez ensemble, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Merci, me remercie-t-il donc.

-Mais de rien ! Ris-je.

On passe ensuite à table et je suis à côté de Sasuke, qui, étrangement, me fait du pied ? Non, pas possible, je dois rêver. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il recommence et je rosis en me rendant compte qu'il le fait vraiment. Je me tourne vers lui et envoie un regard interrogateur et gêné. Il sourit narquoisement et ses yeux brillent d'amusement refoulé. Je lui demande ce qu'il lui prend et il ne me répond pas, continuant cependant la montée de son pied vers mon entrejambe. Je rougis de plus en plus et demande à sortir de table. Mes parents, ceux de Sasu ainsi qu'Itachi me regarde avec un air interrogateur peint sur le visage. Je m'excuse et vais dans la salle d'eau me rafraichir. Pourquoi Sasuke a fait cela ? Je me pose la question mais le plus important, pourquoi suis-je aussi excité ? J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et mon entrejambe est à demi érigée. J'entends alors quelqu'un entrer et je me tourne vers la personne qui n'est autre que Sasuke. Il me sourit, amusé de ma réaction alors que je le regarde avec colère et incompréhension. Il s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me murmure ensuite :

-Tu m'as tant manqué Naru... et tu sais ce que j'ai découvert pendant le temps où tu n'étais pas près de moi ?

-Vas-y... chuchoté-je la respiration hachée.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

Je me tourne brusquement dans ses bras et me trouve face à ses onyx tendres posées sur moi. Je me sens rougir mais mon cœur bat encore plus. Je le regarde dans les yeux pendant un moment et je prends sa main. Il me regarde interrogateur. Je lui souris et pose sa main sur mon cœur. Il sourit largement et tendrement en sentant mon rythme cardiaque très irrégulier. Mon brun descend petit à petit sa tête vers la mienne en regardant fixement ma bouche et il arrive enfin ce que j'attends depuis longtemps inconsciemment. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je gémis de plaisir ! Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser. Lorsque nos langues ont fini leur ballet et que j'ai repris une respiration à peu près normale, je murmure à mon tour :

-Je t'aime aussi Sasu... je t'ai attendu si longtemps et tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Naru...

Il me serre une fois de plus dans ses bras et on finit par sortir pour retourner à table. Il attrape ma main et la serre dans la sienne, montrant ainsi à ses parents, autant qu'aux miens que nous sommes ensemble. Nos familles sourient, pour Fugaku et Itachi ce n'est qu'un sourire très discret mais pour mes parents et Mikoto c'est un grand sourire, même que pour ma mère et la mère de Sasu, il y a les larmes avec.

A la fin du diner, les Uchiha rentrent chez eux et je vais dans ma chambre. Il est assez tard et j'ai cours demain, et même si je commence à 9h, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à dormir pour le moment alors que je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de retrouver les bras de mon... petit-ami ? Oui, c'est le mot et ça me fait sourire comme un imbécile heureux. Je finis par m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, toujours vêtu de mon uniforme scolaire.

Le lendemain, je me prépare rapidement. Je connais déjà l'emploi du temps de Sasuke et je sais qu'il commence à 8h, alors, je vais faire l'effort d'aller en cours une heure à l'avance seulement pour le voir. En plus, il m'a dit qu'il prendrait le bus juste pour être avec moi.

Dès qu'il est 7h40, je sors de chez moi tellement je suis impatient. J'attends qu'il soit 7h45 en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre montrant ainsi que je suis vraiment pressé de voir mon brun. Lorsque le bus arrive, je m'assieds à une place libre. Le mardi matin, il y en a plus que les autres jours, les élèves, commençant pour la plupart, plus tard. Arrivé près de chez Sasuke, qui a la même maison qu'avant en fait, je me tortille d'impatience et quand il monte, il regarde dans le bus et me sourit lorsqu'il me trouve. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi après avoir payé et m'embrasse passionnément devant tous les élèves qui me connaissent depuis la primaire et qui ne m'ont jamais vu sortir avec personne, encore moins être embrassé par quelqu'un. Ils sont donc bouche-bée et un silence surpris, plane sur le bus. Je souris dans le baiser et Sasu en fait autant.

Quand le bus arrive devant le lycée, on descend main dans la main et je vais rejoindre mes amis qui me font signe. Plus je m'approche et plus ils sont effarés en voyant nos mains jointes. Tenten s'exclame alors :

-Naruto ! Comment t'as fait ? Hier il souriait pas, et là, t'es avec lui et miracle ! Il a un sourire en coin... ok, mais un sourire quand même !

-Je vous présente Uchiha Sasuke, mon meilleur ami d'enfance et accessoirement mon petit-ami depuis hier, souris-je en ignorant la question de mon amie.

-Salut, fait simplement mon brun.

-Et il parle ! S'écrit alors Lee, me faisant sourire.

-Sasu, voici Tenten, Lee, Choji qui sont dans ta classe, ensuite Shikamaru, Temari sa copine, Ino, Sakura, ma meilleure amie et petite-amie de Lee, Neji, Hinata sa cousine, Shino, Saï... qui est encore en plein milieu de la cour en train de dessiner et Kankuro et Gaara, les frères de Temari, il manque Kiba mais comme on commence normalement à 9h et que c'est un flemmard né... comme Shika d'ailleurs, murmuré-je tout bas, et bien il n'arrivera que pour le commencement de nos cours.

-Ok, me dit-il en souriant.

Il me regarde ensuite pendant quelques instants et finit par m'embrasser. Mes amis, qui eux non plus ne m'ont jamais vu avec personne me regardent bizarrement et tendrement à la fois. Je me tourne vers eux après ce baiser vertigineux et m'exclame :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste... étrange, répond ma meilleure amie.

-De quoi ? Demande mon petit-ami.

-Et bien... Naru n'est jamais sorti avec personne, c'est donc étrange pour nous de le voir aussi bien avec quelqu'un et encore plus de le voir embrasser quelqu'un avec autant de... passion ? Ou c'est le mot, de passion.

-C'est vrai, Naru ?

-Oui... répondis-je en rougissant.

Mon brun me sourit tendrement et se baisse légèrement pour me ré-embrasser. Nous sommes interrompus par la sonnerie qui nous retentit en plein dans les oreilles vu qu'on est juste à côté de la cloche. Je fronce les sourcils d'inconfort et on se sépare. Je ne veux pas le quitter tout de suite alors toujours main dans la main, on se dirige vers le second étage où les ES ont anglais en première heure. Finalement, après un quart d'heure d'attente, une surveillante vient leur annoncer que Asuma-sensei le mari de notre prof de philo n'est pas là aujourd'hui et qu'il ne sera pas là pour la semaine à venir, étant malade. Mes amis et moi redescendons dans la cour vu que l'on a plus le droit de rester dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'on arrive enfin devant Ino et les autres qui n'ont pas cours commençant comme moi par allemand à 9h -vu qu'on a cours ensemble ainsi qu'avec les ES bien qu'ils commencent une heure avant nous-, la blonde nous questionne :

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez redescendu ?

-Asuma n'est pas là, lui répondis-je mon sourire encore et toujours présent.

-Ah d'accord... mais attends ! Ça veut dire qu'on a cours que là entre 9h et 10h et qu'après on n'a pas cours jusqu'à 14h ? Et qu'on fini ensuite à 15h ?

-Ouais, t'as tout compris, lui dit Gaara, sur son ton d'indifférence coutumier, me faisant rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Me demande Sasu.

-C'est Gaara qui me fait rire.

-Pourquoi je te fais rire ? S'enquit mon ami aux cheveux rouges.

-Tu fais toujours style que t'es indifférent en cours et en fait, on sait que tu ne l'es pas. Alors, ça me fait marrer, répliqué-je en m'esclaffant.

-Euh... disent mes amis tous en chœur.

-Trêve de plaisanterie. On le dit à Kiba qu'on n'a pas anglais ou on le fait chier en ne lui disant pas ? M'enquiers-je, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres, sachant pertinemment la réponse de mes amis qui eux aussi, prennent un air sadique même notre timide Hinata, accessoirement la copine de Kiba.

-On lui dit pas ! S'écrient-ils tous ensemble.

Sasuke s'assit sur le banc où était Ino, Hinata, Saï et Gaara et me tire vers lui pour que je m'assieds sur ses genoux. Il tourne ensuite ma tête vers lui et m'embrasse encore et encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Kiba pas très réveillé arrive vers nous, les yeux à demi-fermés, il embrasse Hinata, fais la bise aux filles et nous serre la main. Il finit par moi, il se tourne pour retourner vers sa copine... puis se tourne de nouveau vers moi en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Je ris moqueusement et il s'écrit, finalement réveillé :

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?

-Bah... je suis sur les genoux de mon copain et j'attends pour aller en cours, je réponds d'un ton parfaitement naturel.

-Ton... ton copain ? Depuis quand ? Et puis, c'est qui ?

-Oui son copain... commence Sasu, depuis hier après-midi, mais on se connait depuis l'enfance... non, en fait, depuis toujours, et je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke ? Comme dans Uchiha Company ?

-Euhm... oui, répond mon brun, indifférent mais je vois dans ses yeux tout l'amusement qu'il a.

-Ton... ton père dirige l'Uchiha Company ?

-Non, c'est mon oncle qui la dirige et mon père n'est que le Co-PDG mais grâce à cela, il peut se faire muter n'importe où. Lorsque je suis parti de ce village, c'est parce que mon oncle avait absolument besoin de l'aide de mon père car il ne s'en sortait plus, alors on a dû déménager. Sauf que, ça fait déjà quelque temps que mon oncle a réussi à s'en sortir et être plus organisé et mon père a commencé à vraiment s'ennuyer dans son travail, c'est pourquoi il a fini par demander à mon oncle de le muter de nouveau à Konoha et c'est pour cela que je suis de nouveau ici, finit-il en me regardant, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas adressé à Kiba mais à moi.

-D'accord... fait Kiba, se calmant et ne sachant quoi répondre.

Finalement, ça sonne et on va en cours. En allemand, je suis à côté de Sasu qui me fait encore du pied. Je rosis et lui mets un coup pour qu'il arrête, mais ça le fait pousser un rire moqueur et il continue juste.

Les jours passent et on est enfin dimanche. De toute ma vie de primaire, collégien et lycéen, je n'ai jamais été aussi souriant. Je suis déjà souriant à l'origine, mais depuis le retour de Sasu, mon sourire ne me quitte plus une seconde. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et je vais prendre 17 ans. Je descends et retrouve mes parents et Nagato dans la cuisine qui me souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire. Je les embrasse sur les joues pour les remercier et prends ma mère dans mes bras. Elle me dit que cet après-midi, elle a invité mes amis à venir et que les Uchiha viennent aussi. Il y aura aussi Tsunade-sensei et Jiraya qui sont, comme mes grand-parents. Je lui souris, mange mon petit déjeuner et remonte dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je fais le peu de devoirs qu'il me reste à faire avant de manger parce que je me doute que lorsque tout le monde sera là, je ne pourrai rien faire et que si la famille de Sasuke vient, elle restera sûrement manger le soir et je ne pourrai définitivement pas faire mes devoirs.

Le midi, je descends manger et vers 14h les premiers invités arrivent. Je souris à mes amis et petit à petit, tout le monde est là. Je suis encore une fois, assis sur les genoux de mon brun et ses bras sont autour de ma taille, les miens au-dessus des siens, sa tête calée dans mon cou. La fête se passe super bien, entre les blagues plus que perverses de mon « grand-père », les claques qu'il se prend par Tsunade-baba pour cela et tous les jeux idiots qu'on fait. Itachi et Nagato sont montés dans la chambre de ce dernier, peu de temps après le début de la fête. Je devrais être vexé, mais je souris, sachant que, eux autant que Sasu et moi se sont manqués l'un à l'autre, alors je les comprends.

Ma mère ramène finalement le gâteau et je ferme les yeux en resserrant ma prise sur les bras de mon brun. Je souhaite fortement que je reste toujours aussi heureux et bien entouré pour le restant de ma vie. Mais je fais aussi comme second vœu que Sasu ne parte plus jamais loin de moi. Je souffle et toutes les bougies s'éteignent en une fois.

On mange le gâteau et je m'en mets par inadvertance sur le nez. Sasuke s'empresse de lécher la trainée de sucrerie et m'embrasse ensuite. Je souris et me dis que les rêves annoncent finalement quelque chose de bien. Au début de la semaine je me demandais si je reverrais un jour mon ami d'enfance et aujourd'hui, je me dis que je ne veux plus jamais qu'il me quitte. Le rêve que j'aie fait dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi dernier m'a annoncé indirectement le retour de celui que j'aime tant. Être entre ses bras, c'est tout ce que je demande à présent, pour toujours et à jamais. Je dirai que pour nous deux, une nouvelle vie est sur le point de commencer, ponctuée d'amour, d'amitié mais surtout d'Amour... de son Amour et je suis heureux qu'il ait tenu sa promesse de revenir vers moi. Je l'aime, c'est indéniable.

* * *

**Voilà ! ^^ J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! =). Laissez-moi une review ^^. A bientôt pour un nouvel OS... **


End file.
